I Believe I Can Fly
by evernightsky
Summary: Bella Swan has just moved to Forks, Washington. The problem? She has wings, and she can shapeshift, and has no idea what a vampire is. The Cullens know her, but she has no idea who they are. Rated M, in case!
1. What the hell?

Once again I was in Forks, Washington. I had been here before, about 60 years ago, and out of all the places I'd visited this was definitely the best. I had wings, so naturally most people would assume all the rain would keep me on the ground. That was not the case, however. If I could get above the clouds quick enough, I could fly. Most of the time, the clouds stuck over one place, so if I ran far enough, I could get to a wonderful cloud free zone.

If you haven't already figured it out, then let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer just Bella. I have wings. Yeah, big fluffy white things that hang on my back. I had a wing span of about 15 feet, and thankfully I can tuck them in and just wear a heavy jacket to cover the bumps that can be seen through a light jacket. I can also run, not fast, but far. I also have the ability to shape shift into any animal I chose, but I preferred flying, though I did tend like to run in animal forms.

I was going to go to Forks High School this time. The last time I was here, that didn't turn out too great (I got expelled), but I doubt anyone would remember me. Tomorrow was the first day of school and tonight I was going to find a place to sleep, preferably a tree. Houses were too expensive and took too long to sell. I had gotten here this morning, but I'd called from Colorado to let them know I'd be starting, a week ago. It was about 4pm, and it was actually sunny!

I took off into the sky, stretching my wings, love the feel of wind on them. If I didn't fly enough, sometimes it became difficult to untuck my wings and I'd have to grab my wings and pull them out. Painful, yes, but necessary. I looked down and saw nothing but trees. Lots and lots of trees that seemed to go on forever. I caught sight of a herd of deer drinking out of a nearby stream, but suddenly they scattered as a flash of color ran right through them. The flash seemed almost human-like, but it was so quick I couldn't look at it any longer. As it raced back into the trees after the deer, I dove down, catching insane speed.

Being me, I didn't always make great decisions, so chasing something that was virtually invisible to the naked eye was probably not a great idea. I couldn't fly through trees so I had to coast above them, and I was gaining on the figure ahead of me. It certainly became clearer and clearer that it was a human. He or she, I didn't have a clue, but it had blonde hair, and well dressed. I didn't know that it was possible for humans to run so quickly. I suddenly got the craziest idea ever.

As soon as I was flying in front of the figure and to the side, I phased into a wolf. I slammed into it and man it _hurt_. My breath left me and I struggled to not scream at him. Well it looked like a guy now. I'm pretty sure he just broke half my ribs, but I growled anyways, trying to buy myself time as I examined him, trying to calculate his strengths and weaknesses. He had gold eyes, pale skin, curly black hair and…a drop of blood on his mouth? Maybe I did that. There were 3 defined cuts where I'd raked my claws across his shirt.

He stared at me, and I held his eyes, still lying down. Ever so slowly I got up, and noticed he really did probably break something. I ignored the pain and edged closer to him, wondering, when something just as hard as him slammed into my side, making me slam into a nearby tree and slump down. I jumped up, my bones now screaming at me, and glared into a boy leaning into a crouch, with bright gold eyes and messy bronze hair.

I growled, caught between two freaky messed up people that had insane strength. Something cold reached from behind me and grabbed a chain collar that had gotten put too tight on my neck during a whole other problem when I was in my wolf form before. I twisted my head around and another had grabbed my head and held it half turned away. My eyes were straining to see another one of these figures behind me. He had blonde hair and golden eyes, too! They were all _so_ hot, but then again, I had no idea what was going on. The two I ran into before slowly walked towards me, and it almost looked like they were speaking, but I couldn't hear any words coming out of their mouth.

"Take whatever this is off of him," the blonde one said, moving his hand to my lower neck. The curly haired guy ripped off the chain that was on my neck and it _hurt._ I growled, trying to bite him, but the blonde still had a tight grip on me.

Then I realized what the blonde had said. He called me a he. I am _not_ a guy. Rage bubbled up inside me and I finally lost whatever control I had left. I smashed my body into the blonde and he let go, backing away, but I leaped after him, pushing us both to the ground, my jaws over his head. Before I could rip his head off I was up against another one of them, my head twisted. One hand was on my neck, one on my head.

"If you move one more muscle, I will break your neck before you can blink." Said the one who was holding me. I gulped. He must've been crazy, expecting animals to understand!

"Yes, I do expect you to understand, _girl,_" He said in a cool, low voice.

All I could think was…

**What.**

**The**

_**Hell.**_


	2. Annoying Mind Reader

**Sorry I totally got caught up in everything in life! And I STILL am! That's why I need you to hold out for me (please!) because obviously this chapter isnt finished. I typed what I could for now and ill add in tomorrow (its night time here). Anyways, no need to review..YET. When I finish editing this chapter then you can review. THANKS SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! and thanks for all the reviews! dont hate me for forgetting about this story!**

After that ordeal they dragged me around the woods for a while, trying to find a better place to discuss our matters. It didn't take me long to figure out that, somehow, the one boy was blessed with the ability to read minds.

Crazy as it seems, it was true, and I was still fighting my own sanity trying to believe it. I guess it's hard to accept things that are impossible, although, what I do is kind of impossible, too. The only difference is I thought I was the only one who was impossible.

One of the blonde guys pushed me along with his hand on my neck, making sure to keep me in front of them. Now aware of the one boys newly discovered powers, I tried my best to "shield" my mind, but it seemed virtually impossible.

He just kept laughing at me every time I tried to imagine a wall around my brain, protecting me. I would let out a low growl and he would stop and look behind him. (His uplifted cheek gave me the impression he was trying not to smile).

The guy I kept trying to hurt earlier suddenly stopped in front of me and said, "What's your name?" While I thought, _Bella, you idiot, but you're never going to find that out._

The mind reader repeated, "Bella." I thought to him _Go screw yourself, you dimwit._ He laughed at me in return.

"Would you mind telling us what….you are?" The blonde guy asked. _Would you mind telling me what you are, blondie?_

"She wants to what we are," the mind reader replied for me. _Why don't you get a life?_ I thought. This time he didn't bother to answer.

"We're…the cold ones. Vampires, most would say." Blondie said. _Yeah, sure, keep it simple with the lies.._my mind reeled. _Vampires? You got to be kidding me._

"We aren't," the mind reader said. _God if these other two live with him they must get so pissed off at him._ He grinned at me a bright white row of fangs and said, "Yes. They do."


End file.
